Ranaku
by Naquiel
Summary: A Legend of the Overfiend and Ranma fusion, with other mature anime bits.


Ranaku Prologue  
Legend of the Over-fiend and crossover with Ranma 1/2, and perhaps some more Over-fiend-like anime!  
by Naquiel  
  
Disclaimer - Ranma and Legend of the Over-fiend don't belong to me so please don't sue.  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
Prologue  
  
Amanojaku was shook from all sense of reality, due to the sight in front of him. The world restored everything brought back to what it was before he Collapsing. How could Chojin? Was Chojin really to blame, or Kyo-o, or even himself? Why?   
"All that I have done to lead to the collapsing, and more: for nothing? All of that I have done, did Chojin even care? Fine reward for services rendered, this was!" he begun to feel more: anger specifically. The numbness was rolling off, but was still there.  
He was above Osaka Palace, gently alighting on the roof, where moments earlier, or perhaps in a future that would no longer be, Kyo-o's power was released, destroying the sorcerer, his nemesis in many ways, who was attempting to steal her blood and become God of this world. In releasing her power, she gave up her blood to Chojin, and somehow, everything changed, back.  
Chojin was gone; Kyo-o was gone. His sister was gone, caught in the effect of whatever happened, hell, even that corrupted woman was gone for good. For a single moment, his very sanity stood on a knife-edge, until his own will and emotion drew him back.  
"Why are you here?" asked a gentle feminine voice, oddly serene, coming from one side of the roof.  
Amanojaku could not have jumped up, ready to pounce, any faster than he did. "Who the hell are you?"  
He could see her now, a tallish, pleasantly plump and matronly woman, of indeterminate age, who projected the same unnatural serenity as her voice.   
"My name is Aliaya-toh. Why do you live? What is your purpose now that Chojin has abandoned you?" she queried, cocking her head to one side in askance.  
"He has not abandoned me!" Amanojaku snarled, his animalistic nature coming to the fore for a moment.  
"So, denial is you meaning?" it was not truly a question, more of a challenge.  
"I deny nothing," Amanojaku snarled again.  
"But you do! Chojin has reversed time, and space, and for what? He made the world a place of torture, torment, uncontrollable lusts, perversion, darkness, pain and agonising deaths, and what has he done, after causing all of it! He has pressed the cosmic undo button, as if we were insignificant toys to play with, and can be rewound if things did not go his way!" she took a breath and calmed herself. "What he has done is nigh unforgivable. If he was as godly as he claims, then he would not toy with us so!"  
"He seeks to create the Land of Eternity, a place of peace, beauty and light!" Amanojaku explained, haughtily.  
The woman, Aliaya-toh, sighed. "I do not claim to understand the mechanics of the procedure, but I would have to say I think that the collapsing will never result in the Land of Eternity. Whither the result is a good or a bad one, I believe it depends of the souls involved, human, beast-men and yes, even demons. None of these races contained more good than evil. That is a horrid fact. Humans and Beast-people are neither good or evil as a species, more of a balance of the two with more evil than true good, while demons are very evil, which tips the scales, somewhat. In order for the land of eternity to occur, I believe, their must be a balance of good and evil, perhaps in favour of good, perhaps just neutrality. But in order for that to happen, every human, or beast-man: man, woman and child must become as good as the demons are evil, and the third species would have to make a balance of good and evil leaning towards good! Do you really think that is likely to happen, from what you know of human and beast-men nature? I thought not!"  
Amanojaku stared at her and said testily. "When you think things through, you really think them through!" he didn't respond with a smile of his own as she smiled in gratitude to his comment, which she obviously took as a complement, instead of a barely concealed insult. "Well, why are you here?"  
Aliaya-toh looked at him, suddenly severe. "I asked the same question to you and never received an answer, shall I answer for you. Yes, I think I shall. Your purpose now is to work against the Chojin. He has betrayed you once and will betray you again. I can help you strike a blow to him that will be felt like none other. That is why you are here, Amanojaku, to get revenge for your treatment!"  
Amanojaku looked in shock at the woman. "Just who exactly are you?"  
She smiled suddenly and appeared to be surrounded in a halo of pale blue light. "I am Aliaya-toh des Fagnarise, third member of the Consulate of Tyren." The glow faded now and she appeared quite haggard, and weary, very suddenly. "Once, a long time ago, my people existed as you do now, under the thumb of a being akin to Chojin, luckily they are very rare, unluckily, we were landed with one. Anyway, we discovered the anchor that allowed him to meddle in our lives, to be incarnated into one of our people's bodies, and we harnessed it's power, learnt from it and rendered it useless to that being. As, like Chojin, he required this anchor to exist in this part of reality, the entity died, after losing it's power in a cataclysmic death. As a final blow, the being made sure it died on our world, so that the cataclysm that resulted from it's destruction, destroyed us as well. My, people however learnt that it would happen and as such, created the consulate of our world, Tyren. The consulate was a council of enhanced individuals, more spirit than body. We survived the cataclysm of our world and travel to other places to assist other species. Due to unforeseen difficulties, I am the last, and soon, I too, will fade and die the true death. What I plan to do here must be quick and as powerful as I can make, in order to change things before I pass on."  
Amanojaku sneered at the woman, "So, this is your legacy?" he did not expect an answer but was given enough of an answer from her haggard face. "So, where is this 'anchor'? Just point me at it and I'll destroy it!" he was suddenly very eager, and was tensed, poised to go quickly to wherever the 'anchor' was.  
She smiled suddenly, although her sad eyes did not change. "That may be more difficult that you presume. The anchor is called the Seed, it is something beyond conventional understanding, existing partially in three-dimensional space, while existing the rest of the way in ten-dimensional space, hence, it requires an understanding and power beyond mine to destroy, but I do know enough to help you use it against Chojin. If, say the Seed, is removed from this dimension, then Chojin would no longer be able to reincarnate himself, nor could he even appear in dreams, for all intents and purposes, he might as well not exist! As, the Seed carries an irreplaceable part of Chojin's own 'soul', it cannot be remade, and there is no other path for Chojin to take, but to attempt to recover it! If he survives that long."  
"So, where is it?" asked Amanojaku impatiently.  
"Not far, but first you must let me finish. Well, the Seed itself is like a herald to Chojin, as it was to the other entity in my dimension, Varest'yuch, it is incarnated just before he is, but also in-between incarnations of the being. In each lifetime, it lives as normal people do, or more-often-than-not as extraordinary people do! Those who carry the Seed tend to be very powerful, if their lives put them down that path, and it is almost impossible to tell who carries a Seed, except when they serve the Chojin during the collapsing!" he looked pointedly at Amanojaku.  
He reeled back from the woman, his eyes wide. "Are you saying that I carry that Seed thing!"  
"Why, yes. It is due to your carrying the thing that givers you the power to put a wrench in Chojin's machinations! I can only help you so far, but the help I can give, you may not consider the advice worth what you can inflict on Chojin!" she said thoughtfully, and giving him many side-ward glances.  
"Tell me! What are the consequences if I follow this advice?" asked Amanojaku, his features schooling themselves to hide the curiosity.  
"Well," she began, then paused and mumbled to herself, ponderously. She started talking again, not looking at him, but instead turning to look across Osaka's many rooftops. "In order to strike a blow to him, three steps must be went through! The first, you must awaken the power of the Seed, bringing forth, all of the collective power of your predecessors, this will sever the connection between yourself and Chojin. The second, you must learn how to use that power, and learn it well! The third, you must use that power to create a random dimensional portal, which is very risky, and may actually send you right to Hell! That will make you beyond Chojin's reach, until he manages to find you, of course, but I can teach you a few tricks before I go."  
Amanojaku's face became determined, and his eyes like flint. "I'll take the risks, if you help me!"  
"Good, because I'm afraid you have a little time limit yourself. About three or four years after the end of a Collapsing, the Seed tends to instigate the end of its' host's life. The first stage requires little other than a little ritual, surprisingly simple actually!" 


End file.
